Nada es para siempre
by Kaitres
Summary: Taichi y Mimi deciden festejar su primer aniversario juntos. Pero a veces no todo es perfecto. Pequeño one-shot de esta pareja.
Miró a su alrededor mientras una sonrisa melancólica se formaba en sus labios. Recordaba aquel pequeño bar que solía frecuentar con sus amigos hace tiempo. La barra en la que se encontraba apoyado a su espalda, la gran cantidad de variedades de botellas colocadas en los estantes, al par de camareros que siempre tenían un buen humor imperturbable, los cómodos sillones de cuero blanco alrededor de esas pequeñas mesas esparcidas por el recinto, el pequeño escenario que servía para los karaoke, el suave murmullo de las personas en el lugar, el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos mezclado en el aire, la tenue iluminación y las personas cantando. Siempre ese lugar tenía ese "algo" que lo hacía querer visitarlo más seguido, era una lástima que no pudiera hacerlo siempre que quisiera.

Después de todo, él era un estudiante de universidad en su tercer año, el tiempo que le consumían sus estudios hace unos años le hubiera resultado terrorífico e incluso, infernal. Pero a medida que los días avanzaban se le hacía cada vez más sencillo amoldarse a los tiempos y su estilo de vida. Dado que había conseguido una beca deportiva en su universidad, que se encargaba de todos los gastos de la misma; le había pedido a sus padres que invirtieran ese dinero que estaba destinado a sus estudios, en un piso para él. Era un pequeño o grande capricho, mirado de distintos puntos; pero sus argumentos habían sido lo suficiente buenos para convencer a sus progenitores. E incluso con el tiempo que le consumían sus estudios y el vivir por su cuenta, aunque era su querida hermana quien se encargaba de la limpieza; él siempre encontraba un poco de tiempo para compartir con sus amigos.

\- Taichi – dirigió su vista hacia el escenario en búsqueda de la dueña de aquella voz y se la quedo observando como siempre lo hacía, le era inevitable. Su largo cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta dejando que un par de mechones de su cabello callera a cada lado de su rostro, sus hermosos ojos mieles tan radiantes como siempre y allí se encontraba ella. Su sonrisa se amplió a cada segundo que pasaba.

Esa chica simplemente le volvía loco. Pero no es que se enfadara con ella; bueno, a veces lo hacía. Resoplo con un pequeño deje de molestia, de solo recordar lo terca que podía llegar a ser, le entraban ganas de dar un grito al cielo. Sacudió su cabeza recuperando su sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo, después de todo, su terquedad era una de las cosas por lo que la acepto. Soltó una carcajada interna al notar como la chica comenzaba a jugar con su cabello enredándolo alrededor de su dedo, siempre hacia ese mismo acto cuando estaba nerviosa; como no estarlo teniendo decenas de miradas sobre ella. Un pequeño movimiento de cabeza fue todo lo que necesito hacer para decirle que estaría allí, que no se movería un centímetro. Un acto simple, sin palabras, corto y rápido; pero así es como tenía que ser. Ellos no necesitaban muchas palabras, se entendían y se complementaban casi a la perfección.

La muchacha levanto el micrófono acercándolo a sus labios, el sonido de la música acompañado de su melodiosa voz le obligó a cerrar sus orbes, no necesitaba verla pues su imagen estaba muy grabada en el fondo de su mente. Siempre había admitido que tenía una voz hermosa para cantar, eso no podía negarlo nadie; y quien lo hiciera, se llevaría un buen golpe de su parte. Apoyo su espalda sobre la barra mientras lentamente comenzaba a relajarse dejándose guiar solo por su voz.

Suspiro lentamente adentrándose en sus recuerdos. Realmente no sabía cuándo fue que comenzó aquella loca y perfecta relación, muy perfecta a su explosivo modo. No, eso sí lo sabía; fue el mismo día que ella regreso de Estados Unidos cuando puso su mundo patas arriba.

\- Quiero que salgas conmigo – sonrió, esas fueron las primeras palabras que escucho de sus labios. Un año y medio atrás había ido al aeropuerto junto a todos los demás a recibirla, no le había gustado la idea de levantarse tan temprano un día domingo, pero era eso o enfrentar los reclamos, no solo de ella sino de todos. Podía ser distraído, un perezoso y muy valiente, pero no era tonto y sabía que la primera opción era la mejor, para su salud.

La había abrazado, hecho girar en el aire entre risas y susurrado en su oído lo mucho que le había extraño. Habría esperado que ella le llamara tonto por lo infantil de su acto e incluso que lo golpeara. Pero cuando logro comprender el peso y el significado de aquella oración, simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, tal vez por primera vez frente a ella.

Parpadeo con fuerza repetidas veces, se pellizco disimuladamente pero eso no era un sueño. Miro a su alrededor en busca de algo que le confirmara que había escuchado esas palabras, pero sus amigos ya no estaban. Aunque para él habían parecido segundos, cierto era que había pasado varios minutos viéndola como si fuera un fantasma, abriendo y cerrando su boca sin articular palabras, después de todo no sabía que contestar. Aquel día, en aquel aeropuerto ella le había dicho una simple frase que no pudo contestar.

No fue sino hasta horas después que su cerebro termino de procesar una simple oración. Aquella misma noche en su fiesta de bienvenida, casualmente organizada en su departamento, no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Simplemente le parecía tan irreal que aquella chica se le confesara de manera tan, no encontraba una palabra que lo definiera a la perfección. Aunque hoy en día si le preguntaran como lo haría sería simple, tan Mimi.

Fijo su vista en ella y allí seguía cantando intentando transmitirle sus sentimientos por medio de una hermosa letra, le fue inevitable sentirse estúpido, después de todo aquel día él la había rechazado. No había sabido responder y eso fue tomado como un rechazo por la chica. No fue sino hasta una semana después que volvió a saber de ella, cuando sin previo aviso se había plantado frente a él.

Había sido una semana completa desde que se le había confesado y aún seguía buscando un significado a esas palabras. No era tonto, entendía a la perfección que había sido una confesión; pero no lograba encontrar motivos detrás de ello y mucho menos aun entendía porque lo había elegido a él. Había sido una semana dura, le había costado concentrarse en clase y fuera de ellas, le era imposible alejar sus pensamientos de ella. Pero siempre se podían mejorar las situaciones. Había sido otro duro día en su universidad, se había llevado unos cuantos regaños por parte de sus maestros, dado que no solo estaba divagando en medio de clases sino que sus sonoros suspiros comenzaban a molestar a sus compañeros.

\- Pareces muy molesto – Taichi freno en seco su caminata al escuchar esas palabras, se giró sabiendo que esa voz pertenecía a la misma persona que era la dueña de sus pensamientos y también de su mala suerte. Fue inevitable sonrojarse cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y sus palabras se repitieron en su mente, y por la sonrisa traviesa de ella podía asegurar que le divertía su situación – Cambia esa cara, vayamos por un helado – le sonrió, al parecer su rechazo no le había afectado y tal parecía que no se rendiría; y fue así como su vida cotidiana comenzó poco a poco a cambiar, solo fueron necesarias unas pocas palabras de la portadora del emblema de la pureza para convertir su mundo en un caos, un bello caos.

El sonido de los aplausos se extendió en todo el bar cuando ella finalizo, le siguió con la mirada intentando quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, pero con resultados nulos. Era la segunda vez que ella cantaba esa canción para él, la primera vez fue hace exactamente un año, le costaba creer que habían pasado 365 días completos desde que con una simple canción ella le dijera todo lo que sentía hacia él. Siempre se reprocharía el hecho que le había tomado seis meses en aceptar sus sentimientos.

\- Acepto – le dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente, solo para ella. Aunque había tardado seis meses en corresponder sus sentimientos, fue desde mucho antes que lo había aceptado, aunque fuera para sí mismo. Cuando llego finalmente a su lado, la abrazo suavemente mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, causando un sonrojo en ella y una risa en él.

\- ¿En que estabas pensando? – arqueo una ceja ante su pregunta, a veces ella le conocía tan bien que le daba miedo – Tu cara te delataba – y soltó una risa suave mientras que él por su parte arrugo su cejo.

\- Recordaba el día que regresaste – respondió mientras una sonrisa macabra se formaba en sus labios. Se regodeo internamente cuando ella se sonrojo tan visiblemente que hasta creía que los tomates se verían pálidos a su lado. Hace ya tiempo había descubierto que a pesar de que había sido tan directa y segura de sí misma en su primera confesión, también se avergonzaba de ello y él jamás desaprovechaba una oportunidad de recordárselo, era una pequeña venganza por tenerlo semanas enteras pensando una y otra vez en sus palabras – Feliz aniversario Mimi – susurro a su oído mientras ella daba un pequeño saltito al notarlo tan cerca, le sonrió antes de depositar un suave beso, pero esta vez en sus labios.

\- Feliz aniversario Taichi – respondió la castaña cuando él se alejó rompiendo el contacto de sus labios. Lo tomo de la muñeca jalándolo hasta la salida de aquel bar que sabía le encantaba a su pareja. Una vez en la salida fue él quien comenzó a guiarla, pues dado que llegaron por separado estaba seguro que ella no sabría donde él había aparcado su motocicleta – Sigo creyendo que es muy ostentosa –

\- Lo dice la señorita que pintaba su cabello de rosa – le respondió entre risas. Observo su motocicleta y no lograba encontrar lo ostentoso de ella. Ciertamente no se veían muchas motocicletas naranjas, pero no por ello era raro ¿o sí? Negó con la cabeza, no había nada raro en eso. Se subió en ella colocando la llave y dándole arranque, le extendió su casco a la castaña pero esta se lo negó. Sabía que lo haría, después de todo siempre se quejaba de que ese "objeto del demonio" como le llamaba, le arruinaba su peinado - ¿A dónde le llevo? Princesa – pregunto ganándose un golpe en sus costillas, no lo suficientemente fuerte para que le doliera, pero si necesario para recordarle que no debía llamarle así.

\- Al lugar de nuestra primera cita – le susurro en su oído mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su cintura. No necesito más explicaciones, acelero suavemente para no asustarla pues sabía que ella no confiaba en los vehículos de dos ruedas. Salió del estacionamiento en el que se encontraban y emprendió el rumbo hacia su destino.

Aun no comprendía del todo el plan de Mimi. Hace una semana cuando le pregunto que le gustaría hacer para su primer aniversario, no es que le faltaran ideas, de hecho le sobraban y por ello no podía decidirse. Pero jamás se habría esperado que ella le pidiera recrear los, que ella consideraba, sus mejores citas y recuerdos. Se sorprendió pues jamás se esperó eso de ella, la idea no le disgusto en lo absoluto pero no entendía por qué y cuándo le había preguntado la razón, ella simplemente le dijo que tendría que esperar al final del día para ello.

Esa fue la razón de que ella lo citara en aquel bar que hacia minutos habían abandonado. Se podría decir que esa había sido su primera cita. Un año atrás todo su grupo de amigos habían quedado en aquel bar y fue donde ella, una vez más, le había confesado sus sentimientos, esta vez por medio de aquella canción que ya había escuchado una vez, la misma canción que ella había cantado para despertar a ShogunGekomon. No necesito más palabras que esas, cuando había terminado y regresado junto a ellos, cabe decir que sumamente sonrojada y avergonzada; él no dijo nada solo la abrazo y la beso como había querido hacer durante tanto tiempo.

Le había tomado seis meses reconocer abiertamente que él estaba enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa. Él lo sabía desde antes pero jamás lo había dicho a nadie, pero era imposible no estarlo. Ella no solo era una chica muy hermosa sino que era un mundo por descubrir, y cabe destacar también una montaña rusa de emociones. Había descubierto que aunque podía ser una chica directa y segura de sí misma, en la mayoría de los casos terminaba llegando a ser tímida y avergonzándose de sus actos. La mayoría del tiempo era precavida y pensaba con cautela pero, al igual que él, podía llegar a ser una caja de sorpresas, espontánea y alocada. Y aunque, la mayoría del tiempo, aparentaba ser madura y lo era, también era muy infantil en ciertas cosas. Mimi Tachikawa era un mundo, un mundo que él deseaba conocer día a día.

Visualizo el parque de atracciones a solo unos metros y sonrió de lado, sabía exactamente qué hacer. Comenzó a bajar la velocidad lentamente hasta detenerse por completo, coloco la pequeña pata que mantenía su motocicleta en pie, bajando de esta misma primero. La observo quedarse sentada en ella y sonrió de medio lado, era exactamente igual a aquella vez. La tomo suavemente de la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo le ayudo a bajar del vehículo - ¿Palomitas o algodón de azúcar? – pregunto mientras le sonreía con complicidad. Ella, al igual que hace tiempo, solo le guiño un ojo mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y comenzaban a correr.

La cita había sido casi exactamente igual que antes. El juego de atrapar los peces, en el cual Mimi había vuelto a fallar y estresarse igual que la primera vez. Ella indecisa entre las palomitas y el algodón de azúcar, y a él le tomo mucho tiempo entender que no era indecisión, sino que esperaba que él comprara ambos como la primera vez, si era muy distraído y debía admitirlo.

La rueda de la fortuna, no era su atracción preferida, pues debía admitir prefería la montaña rusa, era más emocionante. Pero jamás se quejaría si podía compartir una cabina con su castaña. La vista nocturna de Odaiba siempre le había parecido hermosa, las luces de los autos y calles a lo lejos, era una hermosa imitación de unas estrellas danzantes. La luna reflejada en el lago cercano al parque también le resultaba agradable dado que no tenía que alejar la vista de la ciudad para poder ver el cielo.

Tomo la mano de Mimi logrando que esta diera un pequeño saltito, pues se le notaba demasiada metida en sus pensamientos. Últimamente la notaba demasiado pensativa y sabía que algo le sucedía, pero no preguntaría aunque moría de ganas por saberlo. Pero intuía tenía que ver con lo que ella le diría al final del día – Soy un tonto – susurro llamando la atención de la chica que asintió divertida, pues ya sabía lo que seguiría. Taichi se detuvo un momento meditando, o mejor dicho, recordando sus palabras – Hace tiempo que correspondo tus sentimientos, pero no estaba seguro. Mis relaciones anteriores han sido un desastre tras otro, soy un distraído y me cuesta entender a las personas. Tenía miedo, por ti – tomo ambas manos de las chica con las suyas mientras la observaba a los ojos con una sonrisa – Tu eres diferente Mimi, eres mi amiga y una chica especial. Tenía miedo de no ser lo que esperabas, pero me has demostrado ser paciente y que aunque esto no funcionara te quedarías a mi lado. Déjame mostrarte la pureza de mi valor – Mimi no contesto con palabras, paso los brazos por detrás de su cuello atrayendo al chico hacia ella. Taichi sonrió antes de que sus labios se juntaran en un suave beso, la tomo de la cintura levantándola suavemente sin romper el contacto que los unía. La sentó sobre sus piernas mientras la abrazaba, ella ronroneo mientras le mordía el labio con delicadeza. Él separo sus labios permitiéndole a ella el ingreso a su boca, cosa que él no desaprovecharía e hizo lo propio.

Alguna vez le había dicho a sus amigos, que los besos que implicaban el uso de la lengua, no eran de su total agrado. Pero con Mimi, jamás tenía suficiente, ella adoraba el gusto a chocolate que el poseía y él, simplemente la adoraba a ella y su gusto a fresas le sumaba unos puntos. Pero había algo en esos besos que odiaba, el hecho de necesitar oxígeno para seguir viviendo le disgustaba, no podía tener suficiente de esos labios.

\- Vamos Taichi, a nuestra próxima cita – la miro extrañado y fue cuando noto que su vuelta había terminado. Ya estaban nuevamente abajo y eso indicaba que debían abandonar el lugar. Habría preferido dar una vuelta más, si eso implicaba más tiempo de sus labios, pero esta vez sería como ella lo deseara – Te dejare elegir nuestra próxima cita – le escucho decir cuando llegaron nuevamente junto a su motocicleta, tomo su teléfono del bolsillo y observando la hora sonrió con travesura.

Taichi llevo sus manos a su cabeza quitándose la bandana que siempre llevaba para que su cabello no le molestara. De un pequeño jalón rompió la tela donde se formaba su unión – Sera una sorpresa y no vale espiar – la castaña aun algo sorprendida por el acto de su pareja acepto el trato. Se subieron en su motocicleta y ella se colocó la venda improvisada cubriéndose los ojos. Lentamente comenzaron a alejarse del parque de atracciones con un destino, el cual la chica desconocía – Sujétate fuerte – pidió el chico comenzando a aumentar la velocidad, ella reforzó su agarre en su cintura mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en la espalda del chico, quien sonrió automáticamente.

Jamás había sido una persona que calculase bien los tiempos. Generalmente, esa era la razón principal de que siempre se atrasase en las reuniones o compromisos con la gente. Pero esta vez había corrido con suerte y el recorrido le tomo mucho menos tiempo del que creía. Era debido, tal vez, a que su castaña acompañante llevaba los ojos tapados y él podía subir la velocidad sin que ella se asustara como lo hacía normalmente. Comenzó a bajar la velocidad poco a poco mientras su sonrisa traviesa se ensanchaba. Bajo de la motocicleta una vez aparcada y respiro profundamente, borrando en el proceso su sonrisa, no quería que su plan se delatara tan rápido.

\- ¿Taichi? – pregunto Mimi intentando buscarlo usando sus otros sentidos, dado que si se quitaba la venda él se lo reprocharía. Taichi se la quedo observando, para él era un deleite a la vista; de esa forma, se veía tan inocente y vulnerable ante él. Ella aún se encontraba sentada en su motocicleta pero hacia uno de los lados, había cruzado los pies y estirado los brazos pidiendo una ayuda silenciosa.

\- Aquí estoy – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella tomándola de la cintura – Jamás te dejaría – le susurró al oído sintiendo como se estremecía bajo su tacto. Comenzó a depositar varios besos cortos marcando un camino desde su mejilla a la clavícula, donde sonrió con malicia y mordía suavemente ese lugar. Se regocijo enormemente cuando los brazos de ella se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su espalda mientras soltaba un leve gemido. Se separó de ella quitándose rápidamente sus zapatillas y la camiseta - ¿Lista? – pregunto tomando sus piernas con delicadeza permitiéndole que las enredara en su cintura y de igual forma lo hizo con sus brazos a la altura de su cuello.

\- ¿Por qué te has quitado la camiseta? – pregunto la chica comenzando a notarse su nerviosismo – Eso que escucho ¿Es el mar? –

\- Puedes quitarte la venda – le susurro el chico al oído sin dejar de sostenerla. Mimi hizo lo pedido y observo sus alrededores – Nuestro picnic nocturno en la playa fue una de nuestras citas preferidas – a pesar de que ella le había oído perfectamente aún seguía absorta observando la playa y fue entonces que noto la sonrisa del chico – Dado que no hemos traído comida pensé que te gustaría un pequeño chapuzón - y la sonrisa de Taichi se ensancho aún más, y entonces lo noto. Él ya estaba sumergido hasta la altura de las rodillas, era por eso que no traía camiseta.

Soltó una sonora carcajada impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante, sumergiéndolos completamente a ambos. Mimi salió apresuradamente del agua en busca de oxígeno, ya que el chico no le había dado tiempo a nada. Apenas el muchacho asomo su cabeza fuera del agua ella comenzó una ola de reclamos ante las risas de él. Pero cualquier molestia o reclamos se vio apagado cuando él la abrazo por la cintura y acercando sus rostros a una distancia de escasos centímetros – Te ves hermosa incluso cuando te enojas – le susurro plantando un beso en sus labios y a pesar de que ella se encontraba aun molesta por haber arruinado su cabello y su ropa correspondió el beso.

/

\- Creo que mejor nos marchamos – Taichi no se opuso ante la petición de la castaña. Ya llevaban tiempo nadando y jugando como niños; era tarde y a ella comenzaba a notarse cansada, después de todo no era la más atlética chica que conociera. Él le extendió su camiseta dado que no le había dado tiempo, todas las prendas de la chica estaban empapadas. Dado la hora que era, no creía encontrar ningún oficial de tránsito que los detuviera por conducir sin camiseta.

Emprendió la marcha de regreso al departamento de Mimi. No le había tomado demasiado tiempo llegar al hogar de la chica, pero para él había sido una eternidad. Toda la noche habían recorrido los lugares en casi completo silencio, pero había algo raro esta vez. Se sentía sumamente intranquilo ante el silencio de su pareja y su miedo comenzó a crecer cuando aparco frente a su departamento. Ella le mostro una sonrisa amarga, el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a asfixiarle y su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor ante una simple frase.

\- Debemos terminar, me marchare a Francia a estudiar, he conseguido una beca para la mejor universidad de cocina – susurro la chica comenzando a caminar en dirección a su departamento – Te amo Taichi Yagami y realmente lo siento, pero nada es para siempre -

/

Hace un año atrás ese día le parecía tan lejano y distante que jamás se le había ocurrido que realmente llegaría, cuan equivocado estaba. Hace un año atrás ni siquiera contemplaba que ese día pudiera existir. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sintió su cuerpo tan tenso como en ese momento. Correr era una tarea sumamente sencilla, solo debía poner un pie delante del otro y repetir el proceso a gran velocidad y para una persona como él, quien era el capitán del equipo de futbol de su universidad, debería ser un acto tan automático como respirar. Pero ese día cualquier tipo de acción le resultaba en un esfuerzo tan grande que podría caer allí mismo y jamás volver a levantarse, pero así no era él.

Él era Taichi Yagami, el portador del emblema del valor, pero en ese momento el miedo lo estaba dominando. La noche anterior no pudo decirle nada, al igual que cuando ella se confesó se había quedado totalmente petrificado, pero esta vez no era sorpresa, era miedo. Temía con todo su ser el perder a la castaña. Ella se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida y no quería renunciar a eso.

Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, no sabía siquiera cuando se marchaba. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, sus terribles ojeras delataban su falta de sueño. Pero aún tenía una pequeña esperanza, había recibido un mensaje de la madre de Mimi, tenía que llegar al aeropuerto cuanto antes. Lo visualizo a solo unos metros, apretó el paso esquivando a todas las personas que podía y chocando con algunas otras, a las que pedía disculpas sin detener su carrera.

Sus piernas comenzaban a pesarle más a cada paso y el aliento se volvía más escaso en cada respiración, pero eso no le detendría. Sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar a su objetivo, la plataforma de abordaje número 7. Con el último de sus fuerzas salto la valla que lo separaba de la plataforma, ignorando completamente al personal que pedía los boletos. A lo lejos observo una cabellera castaña, la persona llevaba una enorme maleta rosa, no había duda era ella. Sintió a alguien agarrar cada uno de sus brazos y con horror giro su vista a ambos lados encontrándose con un par de guardias que lo habían tomado cada uno de sus brazos. Regreso su vista hacia la castaña y mordió sus labios con fuerza, el cual comenzó a emanar un hilillo de sangre, ella estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta que la separaría de él para siempre.

\- … - el grito que llevaba su nombre, quedo atorado muy profundo en su garganta ¿Por qué no la llamaba? - ¿Quién soy yo para arruinar su sueño? ¿Cuán egoísta puedo ser? – en ese momento el último suspiro de conciencia lo había golpeado con fuerza, se estaba comportando como cuando era un niño, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos. ¿Quién era él para impedir su marcha? Nadie. Simplemente estaba pensando en sí mismo al intentar detenerla y ahora se daba cuenta. Si lograba llamarla sabía que ella no se marcharía y se quedaría junto a él ¿Pero ella realmente quería eso? ¿Él mismo quería eso? No, claro que no. Él deseaba su felicidad, y si su felicidad la llevaba lejos de él, la dejaría ir – Adiós Mimi, siempre te amare – forzó su mejor sonrisa, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la observo cruzar la puerta que la separaría de su lado, tal vez para siempre.


End file.
